


I'll Be Something Better Yet

by peachykeen_jb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Din Djarin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Din is struggling with his instincts, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Knotting, Luke is not submissive, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Leia Organa, Omega Luke Skywalker, Possessive Din Djarin, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, They’re both struggling with their emotions, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen_jb/pseuds/peachykeen_jb
Summary: A series of vignettes featuring Alpha!Din and Omega!Luke as they try to establish the boundaries of their relationship.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	I'll Be Something Better Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s an 8k A/B/O DinLuke fic that no one asked for but I felt compelled to write anyway. Please enjoy.

Din was aware that Luke was an omega from the beginning. He didn’t hide it and he didn’t let it stop him from being an integral figure in the New Republic. That made him even hotter in Din’s eyes. 

Before they were together, Din didn’t know how Luke spent his heats. The thought drove him crazy. Just the idea of Luke spending his heat with an unknown alpha was enough to make him outwardly growl. He knew Luke used suppressants when he was out on long missions, but when he was on Yavin or one of the Core planets he allowed his scent and heat cycles to occur naturally. It was possible that other alphas would get to hear Luke moan or have the honor of giving him an orgasm. That wasn’t fair, because Luke was  _ Din’s _ . (Well, he wasn’t at the time but that didn’t stop Din from lying awake at night stressing over who else might be interested). 

He thanked all the gods he knew that he’d won Luke over enough to make him his partner, because now he didn’t have to worry about who Luke spent his heats with. It was him and only him, and Din was prepared to physically fight anyone who disagreed. 

But Luke didn’t need protection. Logically, Din understood that. He was an extremely competent pilot and a powerful Jedi Knight. He could take care of himself and defend others. Hell, he regularly floored Din when they were sparring while Din could count his own wins on one hand. That’s what made him so attractive.

Mandalorians were drawn to strong fighters. They actively searched for mates who could beat them in battle because that meant their line would be strong. Mandalorians were meant to raise warriors. Din liked to believe that he was his own person, but he very much ascribed to the nature that all Mandalorians shared. 

Currently, he was massaging Luke’s back after a particularly harsh sparring match. Luke had won their best-of-five match up, but Din had managed to pin him once with his beskar spear. Apparently he’d thrown him to the ground a little too hard and now he was making up for it by giving his partner a much-deserved back rub. 

They sat on the large bed in Luke’s quarters, the omega resting comfortably between Din’s spread legs. Din worked his hands down Luke’s back and firmly kneaded his muscles, earning several grunts of appreciation. 

" _ Maker _ , that feels good," Luke mumbled, his head lolling back on Din’s shoulder, “You don’t have to do this forever though. You can go grab a shower.”

"I don’t mind. You are mine and you’re hurt. I want to take care of you," Din’s fingers found a particularly aching spot and Luke moaned when he pushed the heel of his palm into it. 

"I’ve had worse you know, I can handle it," Luke insisted before hissing when Din worked out a knot, “Or maybe not…”

"Just relax, it’s nothing that rest and medicine can’t fix," Din said and stroked a hand over Luke’s shoulder. 

“Actually I think I might go to the spa Leia recommended.”

“A spa? Why?”

“Um because I want a deep tissue massage?”

“Seems like an excuse for some lucky spa worker to get to touch the one-and-only Luke Skywalker,” Din replied, trying and failing not to sound whiny, ”Am I not enough for you?” 

Luke just chuckled. “Darling, they’re professionals. No offense to your lovely back rubs, but I think they can do a better job at getting the real knots out.”

Din pouted as Luke turned around to kiss his lips. 

“If it makes you feel better, all the masseuses are droids.”

Din winced-- his alpha side pleased by the fact that no other person would be touching his omega, while his human side cringed at the thought of being laid out, weaponless and bare, at the mercy of a droid. 

“Honestly, that does not make me feel better.”

***

When Din officially started courting Luke, they’d come to an agreement. 

“I want to be with you. I will share my heats with you and we will be committed partners but I won’t bond with you.”

Din’s heart clenched. He couldn’t say he was surprised, he knew how independent Luke was, but it still hurt to hear him say it.

“I know I’m a little possessive but-”

"More than a little, Din, you are  _ extremely _ possessive," Luke stated. 

Din flinched, knowing Luke had plenty of examples to choose from but luckily he was spared that walk down memory lane.

"It’s not your fault and I’m not angry about it, but you have to recognize that it’s true. It’s in your nature as an alpha and a Mandalorian, I get it. But I can’t have you getting into physical confrontations or ordering me to avoid close proximity with others. Right now you still have the ability to control your urges to protect and claim. It will only be worse if we bond."

"You don’t know that that’s true. I can control my instincts-"

"Now you can. But have you ever been around a bonded alpha? They’re jealous and demanding. Close to a heat they become territorial and aggressive. They dislike anyone replacing their own scent on their mate. It’s outrageous."

Din couldn’t exactly argue any of those points, he already felt jealous all the time when Luke was involved, so he just replied, “You’re right. I’m okay with any level of commitment you want.”

Maybe Luke was right-- bonding could only make it worse. 

That didn’t mean Din didn’t think about it. 

He’d rest easier if they were bonded. If they were apart for a particularly long stretch, dark thoughts would creep into Din’s mind. What if some other alpha thought Luke was unclaimed and tried to move in? It wouldn’t be Luke’s fault, any sane alpha would be attracted to him, but what if they took him by surprise and claimed him by force? Din trusted Luke but he didn’t trust the rest of the galaxy to keep their grubby paws off of him. He was trying to work on these unfounded feelings of jealousy because he understood that Luke was his own person and he wanted to respect him, but it was so much worse when they were apart. 

He hated that they were apart so often, but it was all they could do right now. Between Luke splitting his time on Yavin and Coruscant, and Din still flying across the galaxy completing bounty hunts (and avoiding his own responsibilities), they had to schedule time to see each other in person. It was often, but it wasn’t enough.

His wildest fantasy involved him, Luke, and Grogu flying off and making a homestead on some nice, quiet planet in the Outer Rim. Maybe a lake planet, where he could watch Luke get tan in the sun and splash with Grogu in the calm waves. All Din needed and wanted was his little clan. 

He knew it wasn’t realistic, but he hoped that someday their individual responsibilities would die down. Maybe someday they could be alone together and Luke would finally be ready to bond with him. That dream was enough to keep him going.

Maybe someday... 

***

Din loved when Luke let his exhibitionist side out to play.

He tried to cover it with a layer of “calm, cool, and collected” as a Jedi Master, but underneath Luke Skywalker had a flair for dramatics.

Like tonight, at the stupid Senator’s Ball that he’d dragged Din to. He was the center of attention with every group he joined, whether they were discussing inter-planet relations or trading old war stories. Luke was like a sun, drawing everyone into his orbit with his bright eyes, beautiful golden locks, and sunny disposition. He was wearing a stunning set of white robes with a dark golden trim-- very different than his usual black or tan Jedi training attire. Everyone wanted to talk to him. Everyone wanted to look at him. 

Din was quite the opposite. His very look screamed “don’t come near me or I’ll kill you.” 

He was only in attendance because Luke wanted to go and Luke was his beloved partner. He would do anything for Luke. Even stand in the corner of a ballroom in his full armor feeling like an idiot. He couldn’t eat the food, he didn’t want to talk to anyone, and Maker knows he couldn’t dance. Hell, he couldn’t even have a drink because the thought of lifting his helmet up even a little bit in a room with this many people made his stomach churn. 

But watching Luke float around and impress anyone he talked to almost made it worth it. His omega was the envy of everyone at this stupid event. Which was only right-- Luke was perfect in Din’s mind so everyone  _ should _ admire him. It took a lot of restraint, but Din remained by his post at the wall even when random Senators felt the need to reach out and touch Luke’s arm. The alpha inside him growled but Din remained in place, chiding himself for letting his instincts rise to the surface at this public event. 

He felt the tension in his chest lessen when Luke noticed him in the corner and started to make his way over to him. 

“Having a good time?” he asked. 

Din snorted and Luke chuckled at how silly it sounded coming through the helmet’s vocalizer. “You already know the answer to that question.”

“Well, maybe we can fix that. I’ve made my rounds, so now my time can be completely devoted to you.” 

Din perked up at that, “So we can leave?”

“Not just yet,” Luke replied, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. Din cocked his head and waited for Luke to continue. “Will you dance with me?”

“What?”

“Just one dance, and then I promise I won’t ask again.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. I want to dance.” 

Din stared at Luke incredulously, “Does it look like I’m dressed for dancing? You can’t dance in full armor!”

Luke pouted. “Well, if you won’t dance with me, I suppose I’ll just have to find another partner…”

It was a hollow threat but it still made Din growl deep in his chest. The thought of someone else putting their body that close to his omega made Din see red, but the haze quickly faded when Luke reached out and squeezed his hand. 

“I’m kidding,” Luke chided, “But… maybe you could consider giving me just one dance? Please?”

The Jedi batted his ridiculously long lashes and Din groaned. Luke’s “Pleases”’ really packed a punch. He was such a sucker. 

“Just one.” Din muttered, taking Luke’s hand and allowing himself to be dragged towards the dance floor for the next number. Luke grinned and whispered ‘ _ thank you _ ’ as he walked with Din through the crowd. 

Stepping onto the floor, Din felt sweat bead on the back of his neck and a heat rising in his cheeks. Thankfully his helmet hid the fact that Mandalorians blush just like everyone else. Din was starting to regret agreeing to this, but he dutifully followed Luke until they joined a group at the center of the dance floor. He felt like everyone was watching.

And they were, of course. A few guests pointed at the couple and many stopped what they were doing to watch the couple. Din stared at the floor as the sounds around him built into a rushing roar. 

Luke reached forward and placed one of Din’s gloved hands on his waist, and he took the other in his own. He rested his mechanical hand on Din’s shoulder. 

“Hey, don’t pay attention to them. Just look at me.”

So he did. And it worked. 

The noise of the event melted in Din’s ears to a dull, throbbing buzz. All he saw was Luke, beaming at him. The music started and before Din could really register it, Luke started leading them in a simple waltz. 

They danced. And it wasn’t  _ awful _ . Luke moved easily, with the grace one would expect from a Jedi. Din wasn’t nearly as graceful in his armor, but he didn’t stumble too much and he quickly picked up on the tempo. As the song drew to a close, Din was feeling less stiff and Luke was laughing, so Din pushed him into a little twirl. When he caught him back in his arms, Luke grinned at him. Then the song was over, and the crowd around the floor gave the group a light, friendly round of applause. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Luke muttered to Din as they escaped the dance floor and slipped into the crowd as the music started up again. 

Din chuckled, his voice slightly strained. “Yeah, I guess. But let’s not make a habit of it, all right? Mandalorians don’t dance.”

Luke hummed, “I’m not sure if I believe that’s true. But regardless, thank you for indulging me.”

Din smiled under his helmet, pleased that his omega was pleased. He was so distracted that he didn’t realize where Luke was leading them until he felt himself being shoved into one of the private, single unit restrooms. 

Luke pushed him into the small room, reached behind himself to lock the door, and then immediately grabbed the seal on Din’s helmet. He pushed it up, revealing Din’s surprised face, and placed it gently on the chaise that leaned against one wall of the decadent restroom. Din was still trying to process what was happening, but all he could focus on was Luke’s flushed face and heaving chest. 

“I need you. Right now.”

Din didn’t need to be told twice. He pounced and captured Luke’s lips with his own. It felt like the utter relief of a sudden rainstorm after a heatwave. Luke tasted delicious. If it weren’t for the faint sound of violin music and indistinct chatter, Din could have completely forgotten where they were. All that mattered was the electrifying feel of their lips moving against each other and their tongues finding their way into each other's mouths. This was much better than dancing together. 

"More," Din whispered pleadingly as Luke moaned into his mouth. 

They were pushing it with Din’s alpha instincts, but they continued anyway. It took everything Din had not to whip his cock out and take Luke right then and there against the wall. 

Instead he reached between their bodies and rubbed the front of Luke’s crotch with his palm. Luke gasped and Din pressed harder, enjoying the feel of his extremely stiff length. 

He ducked his head to kiss Luke’s neck, a growl rumbling through his chest when he caught the mingled scents of various strange alphas, omegas, and betas that Luke had been around. He immediately set about fixing the problem by rubbing against Luke’s scent gland, ensuring that only his own mixed with Luke’s. He also sucked a few love bites into his skin for good measure. 

“Din… enough,” Luke mumbled, gripping the hair at the back of his head and pulling him away from his neck. 

Din took the hint and shifted back to Luke’s lips, kissing him fiercely. He fumbled with Luke’s robe, never disrupting the kissing, and uncovered enough skin to run a hand over his flat stomach and lean chest. His thumb brushed over a nipple and Luke moaned again, grinding into Din. 

“You feel so good,” Din murmured against Luke’s lips, his hands moving up Luke’s back and kneading his warm flesh.

Suddenly, a loud chirp rang out from Luke’s comm link. 

They froze, both gasping for breath. Din’s lust-filled brown eyes met Luke’s confused blue ones before the Jedi reached into his pocket to retrieve the device. A recorded message played. 

“Luke! Where are you? I need you back here right now. Senator Vondin is ready to negotiate and we can’t let this opportunity pass by.” Leia’s voice rang clear and concerned through the device. 

Luke frowned as he stared at the comm link but he didn’t make a move yet. 

“Go.”

Luke finally glanced up when Din spoke. The alpha was still breathing heavily but he’d stepped away from Luke, giving him space. 

“Will you be okay?”

Din tilted his head up and panted at the ceiling, nodding. 

Taking the hint, Luke pulled his robes back together. When he was calm, he looked over at Din who was gripping the door frame with white-knuckled hands and still staring up.

“Take all the time you need, my love,” Luke said, knowing better than to give Din a kiss goodbye when he was this riled up. He’d never get to leave if he did. “I’ll see you back in there when you’re ready.”

Din gave his partner a small wave and reached for his helmet as Luke slipped out the door.

Sometimes Din loved Luke’s spontaneity. Other times, when Luke wasn’t able to finish what he’d started, he felt it would drive him mad. 

***

Din was a self-reflective man. He knew he wasn’t perfect-- he’d argue that he was far from it. He knew he was the asshole in the situation sometimes. He just wished he was able to see that in the moment, instead of in hindsight when Luke was already mad at him.

He was currently sulking in a cantina, waiting for Luke to meet him for a drink. He’d been on Tatooine for several weeks, helping Boba with an unpleasant task that shall not be named, and Luke had decided to fly in and meet him. But Luke also said he wanted to stop and say hi to a friend first. 

Din didn’t care that Luke was meeting up with a friend, but he did care (a little) that Luke decided that he didn’t want Din to meet this friend and that he made him wait alone. Why couldn’t he meet Luke’s friends? Was he embarrassed by him?

Luckily his self-deprecating thoughts were put on hold when he spotted Luke walking into the cantina. The Jedi gave him a wave and headed to the bar to order something. Din immediately stood from the booth and walked over to meet him. 

“Did you have a nice time,  _ cyar'ika _ ?” he asked, sidling up to Luke. Luke smiled at him before turning back to the bar to watch his drink being poured. 

“Yes we did. It was nice to catch up.”

"Mmm," Din hummed, suddenly moving much closer. He pushed up against Luke’s warm back, taking a deep sniff of his neck. Freezing, Luke gripped the counter-- his omega instincts telling him to turn and bare his throat, human instincts telling him to tell Din to fuck right off with that behavior. Caught between the two, he just stayed still.

"I’m sure it was," Din said, his voice just above a purr. "It’s always nice to…" he stopped and then suddenly returned to a spot on Luke’s tunic right at the shoulder and sniffed in a manner that was not at all seductive.

"Who's that?" Din asked, growling.

"Din," Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're stretching my tunic."

"Who-"

"My friend," Luke replied, feeling the annoyance start to bubble within him. "I’m allowed to have friends-"

"Of course you are, but your friend is an alpha? And you met him  _ alone _ ?" Din hissed.

"Oh, so I can have friends but not alpha friends?" Luke replied, turning around and yanking away from Din’s grip. "You're right! Obviously I must spread my legs and bare my throat for any alpha that gets close to me. I have no choice!" Luke’s voice dripped with malicious sarcasm as he shoved at Din, pushing him back a few steps. "I am not some desperate, whimpering omega and even if I was, I shouldn’t have to answer to you about who I see."

The air around them crackled with power as Luke’s control over his emotions slipped. 

Din pulled a face as he picked up on the sour scent of an angry omega. His shoulders dropped, his alpha side retreating. "I know that" he said, his gloved hands fidgeting as if to restrain himself from reaching for Luke again.

"I know that you know," Luke replied, "That’s why I’m annoyed. My friend and I shared a booth at lunch, that’s why I smell like him. It was nothing and you know it."

“You’re right. That was unacceptable. I’m sorry,” Din said desperately, already filled with regret at his own lack of control. 

They stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see who would make the next move. Luke drummed the fingers of his good hand on the counter, still feeling angry. 

“I want to walk out of this bar right now and leave you feeling guilty, but you’re looking at me like a kicked puppy. I hate when you do that.”

“But… you can’t see my face?” Din questioned, his voice filtering through the helmet’s modulator driving the point home. 

“Yeah but I know exactly what expression you have on under there.”

Din let out a pleased rumble from deep in his chest, “You know me so well.”

“Stop being cute, I’m still mad at you.”

“Okay.”

“And you’re buying all the drinks tonight.”

“That’s fair.”

***

Luke’s heats were the only time he let his full omega nature take over. Din loved it because 1) he was an alpha so his nature told him to crave Luke’s submissiveness and 2) he liked seeing Luke with all his inhibitions released and his walls down. 

Recently he’d returned from a lucrative bounty hunting trip right as the window of Luke’s heat was meant to begin. Din knew he was cutting it close but he didn’t have a choice when the bounty was already in carbonite and needed to be delivered. 

He practically crashed into Luke’s home on Yavin that evening, his instincts overriding his better judgement as he stripped his armor off while he made his way down the hall. The whole place smelled of omega-in-heat and Din was already hard by the time he was down to his flight suit. When he stumbled through the doorway to Luke’s room, he found the man already naked and dripping on top of the sheets. 

He perked up as soon as Din entered the room, peeling off the final layer of his clothing. 

“Din.  _ Alpha _ .” Luke slurred and that’s how Din knew he was already in the throes of his heat, “Need you.”

Din threw himself on the bed and captured Luke’s mouth with his own. The kiss was all teeth and tongue. Luke nuzzled Din’s neck and let out a content purr to let his alpha know he was happy to see him. He received a whine in return and then Din started to scent him.

Pleased, Luke bared his throat and waited, wriggling with eagerness and excitement. His mate was back and he was thrilled.

"Mine," Din whispered, quickly losing control of his own mind as the heat pheromones worked their way through his system.

Luke curled into him, their bodies twining together as Din moved to kneel between Luke’s legs. 

"Yours," he agreed happily.

Din groaned when he reached down and felt how wet and slick Luke already was. He wasted no time pushing in, bottoming out immediately as Luke whined and gripped his shoulders. 

"Good?" Din breathed, kissing Luke’s neck gently, occasionally nipping to show how much he enjoyed the submission.

"So good," Luke gasped, "More."

"You want more? I’ll give you  _ everything _ ," Din growled, trailing kisses along Luke’s jaw as he thrust in deep, winning a deep throated groan in response. 

" _ Yes, give it to me _ ,  _ Alpha, _ " Luke begged.

"Love hearing you say it," Din groaned and then struggled not to swear when Luke clamped his muscles down. There was nothing in the world like this feeling. Luke was amazing and in these moments he fully gave himself over to Din. He  _ chose _ Din. 

Din snapped his hips harder, bringing himself and Luke closer to climax. When Luke finally came, Din stared down at his beautiful face, memorizing the way his perfect mouth fell open and the way his deep blue eyes fell shut.

It was perfect.

… Until the last day of Luke’s heat. 

They’d finished one more round, both gasping for breath as they lay in a sticky, sweaty heap on the bed. Din was still on top of Luke, covering the smaller man’s entire body. He groaned into Luke’s neck as another wave of pleasure shot through him, his knot still holding them together. 

Luke was beginning to come to his senses as the last of the heat hormones faded. Din however, was still caught up in the haze, his whole body shuddering as he came again inside Luke. 

“You’re so good,” Din mumbled into Luke’s neck, giving him tiny little pecks. “Perfect omega…”

Luke let out a sigh of contentment as Din nuzzled his neck, but he stiffened when Din’s nose brushed against a certain spot. It was  _ that _ spot. Luke’s scent gland. The spot that was meant for “The Mark”, for the bond bite. 

"Din, stop." Luke said, trying to force a warning into his voice and not just purr with contentment at the wonderful feeling. Curse his traitorous hormones. 

"I need to protect you," was Din’s ragged response, “Need everyone to know you’re mine.”

"I know," Luke struggled to relax, aware that fighting it would only make Din’s reaction worse when he was in this state.

A weight suddenly rested on Luke’s shoulder as Din struggled to get himself back under control. His forehead pushed against Luke’s head and he started to kiss and suck the scent gland on Luke’s neck. 

"Don't you dare bite me," Luke hissed, now very on edge. He refused to be branded with the ultimate sign of submission.

" _ Mine _ ." 

Large hands wrapped around Luke’s wrists before he could fight back. It didn’t matter anyway, they were still held together by Din’s knot. 

"I’m serious. Do  _ not _ bite me, Din."

Teeth grazed his skin and Luke swallowed deeply. Din didn’t notice, his attention focused solely on Luke’s neck and his desire to ensure that the world knew this perfect being had chosen him as his mate. That he belonged to him alone. 

"Stop it," Luke tried in the most forceful tone he was capable of. 

Teeth turned to tongue but the soothing laps didn't make Luke any more confident that Din wouldn't bite. This couldn’t be happening. He had enough to deal with without a permanent bond messing with his emotions all the time. 

"Din. Please. Stop." he gasped, trying one last time.

Then the weight vanished and Luke let out a deep breath, relieved. 

Meanwhile, Din pulled away and rolled toward the opposite side of the bed, his knot finally softening enough to separate. He looked over at Luke with a horrified expression. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, sounding completely broken, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-”

“Din, hush,” Luke replied, reaching out one arm to call his mate back to him. Din remained frozen for a moment before carefully sliding back over to Luke. The omega pulled him down, resting his blonde head on his chest, listening to the alpha’s rapid heartbeat. 

They remained silent for a few minutes, both coming back to themselves after several days of heat. 

“How can you be so forgiving?” Din whispered, gazing down at Luke as he laid against his chest, “I almost… I… it’s your worst nightmare.”

Luke sighed, “I don’t want to bond, but it’s not my worst nightmare. Nothing involving you could ever be my worst nightmare.” 

He reached up to brush Din’s curls off his forehead, holding his gaze steady to show he was serious. “And I forgive you because I know you weren’t aware of what you were doing. It was the heat pheromones.” 

Din was quiet for a moment. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he whispered, brushing Luke’s blonde hair off his sweaty forehead. 

Luke hummed, “You’re just lucky you have a great ass. That’s what got my attention in the first place.”

Din chuckled despite himself. If Luke was already making jokes, everything would be okay. 

He pulled Luke closer and kissed the top of his head. Luke purred at him, the vibrations traveling from his chest to Din’s as he lay against him. They continued to rest in a peaceful silence before Luke turned his head and mumbled something into Din’s shoulder. 

“What was that,  _ cyar'ika _ ?”

“I said, I love that you  _ want _ me enough to bond with me, but you  _ love _ me enough to not do it.” 

Din emitted a deep, rumbly purr of his own as Luke snuggled closer. “You know I’d do anything for you, Luke. I’d cross mountains, fight a hundred mudhorns, fly to the deepest corner of the galaxy and-”

“I know, Din. I know.”

***

Despite many assertions otherwise, Din wasn’t actually oblivious. 

He was a bounty hunter by trade and he was successful because he was observant by nature.

He often chose to ignore things on purpose (like politics and current events, aka things that didn’t matter to him) but he was unnaturally perceptive when it came to things he cared about. 

This included Luke. 

So when the Senator from some inconsequential planet kept leaning towards Luke in the negotiations meeting they were currently in, Din noticed. 

The foolish man wasn’t being too blatant, but he kept making little moves. He was sitting directly next to Luke and he kept brushing his arm and turning his body so that he was directly facing the Jedi. Luke didn’t seem to notice-- he just continued talking about peace treaties and New Republic contracts. The Senator kept gazing longingly at him, while Din suffered in silence as he watched from the other side of the table.

When the meeting finally ended, the Senator dared to approach Luke and enter his personal space. The man leaned into him and complimented Luke on his political prowess. And when he said, “Would it be too bold of me to ask you to dinner tonight?”, Din simply couldn’t take it anymore. 

Before Luke could respond, Din stepped up behind him. “I’m afraid he’s spoken for,” he said, standing close enough that his chest almost touched Luke’s back. 

The Senator paled at the sight of Din in his full armor. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I haven’t been to the capital in a while and-”

“I don’t care,” Din hissed, “Leave. Now.”

The stupid man finally made a smart decision and fled the room without another word. Din felt the tension start to leave his body, but his relief was short-lived as Luke grabbed his arm and forced him out of the conference room. 

Din allowed himself to be manhandled by the Jedi until they were in a secluded atrium, at which point Luke dropped his arm and practically snarled at him. Din reeled back, alarmed by the feral look in the omega’s eyes. 

“I can’t believe you did that in a professional meeting,” Luke hissed, “You can’t treat elected representatives like that.”

“He was coming onto you! He was the one being unprofessional, not me!”

“And I could have handled it by politely declining his invitation.”

Din snapped his mouth shut as Luke shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation as he tried to get a grip on his emotions. Din wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he knew the gesture would not be well-received at the moment. 

“Yes, we’re in a public relationship but you can’t expect everyone in the entire galaxy to know that,” Luke continued, “The man made a perfectly acceptable mistake. Your behavior was completely unacceptable and childish and-."

“I see it as sentimental… I love you-”

Luke just shook his head, “I love that you love me so much, but that’s not what this is about. You can’t control your instincts and it’s a real problem.” 

“I’ve been working on it. I feel like I’m getting better,” Din replied, the familiar feeling of guilt creeping back in.

“Really? I haven’t noticed. You’re unpredictable, Din. I can’t have that when I’m trying to work. These are important negotiations.”

“I’m sorry! It’s just hard to-”

“Yeah, it’s hard but we all seem to manage it except you!,” Luke snapped, “We all have secondary instincts, but somehow everyone in the Senate can control themselves but you can’t.”

“I never had to!” Din shouted back, his voice rising as his agitation bubbled to the surface, “I spent so many years alone in space that I never had to think about what I was feeling. I lived by instinct because it was the only way I knew. You don’t really know what it’s like on most planets in the Outer Rim. Tatooine is an exception-- most of those planets out there are run on hierarchy and base instinct alone.” 

“Well you’re not in the Outer Rim anymore, you’re here and you need to learn to control yourself.”

“I’m doing the best I can, Luke! I’m fighting every instinct I have because I love you and I want to be with you, but sometimes it feels like you won’t even meet me halfway,’ Din said desperately, “I agreed to never bond with you, but you won’t even let me scent you most days! How am I supposed to focus on anything when my stupid alpha brain won’t stop reminding me that you could be stolen away at any time?”

Luke scoffed. “Have you tried just trusting me? Because I can handle myself.”

“I know that, but this is different. It’s not logical but it’s an innate part of me… what am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know but you have to figure it out. Meditation, grounding techniques, something…”

“Will you help me with it then? Teach me, please? Because I can’t handle being yelled at anymore for emotions that are completely natural to me.”

“I don’t yell-”

“Yes, you do. At the very least you’re condescending about it, because it’s so easy for you to ignore your natural impulses,” Din growled, trying to reign in the tidal wave of feelings he was experiencing after finally voicing all his stressors. “I’m sorry. I don’t like being the jealous alpha stereotype. I’m not proud of my stupid instincts, but it would help if you had even an ounce of sympathy. Not everyone is capable of being as unfeeling as a  _ Jetii _ .” 

Luke reeled back as if he’d been struck. “You’ve  _ never _ used that against me before,” he said quietly. 

“Well I’ve never heard you sound like your condescending, baby-snatching ancestors before, but I guess it had to come out sometime.”

Luke’s round blue eyes filled with tears. 

“Fuck off, Din.” he whispered. He wrapped his arms around himself and turned away from the Mandalorian to face the wall, actively trying to school his emotions. This was a clear sign that the conversation was over and Din knew better than to keep pushing the subject. 

So he walked away, already hating himself. 

***

Din didn’t see Luke for a full week after that and he almost went insane. 

He left a string of messages on Luke’s comm link: “I’m sorry I hurt you.”, “I only said those things because I was angry.”, “I’m so sorry, can we talk about this?”, “Are we okay?”, “Please just answer me to let me know you’re okay. I’m worried.” 

But they all went unanswered. 

He finally called Leia, completely out of his mind with worry.

“He’s okay, Din.”

He begged her to tell him where Luke was, but she didn’t give in. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you anything else. It’s not my place, this is between you and him.”

Din sighed when he hung up. At least he knew Luke wasn’t dead somewhere after putting himself in a stupid situation just to expel some of his frustration. He was prone to doing things like that, and Din worried that someday he’d throw himself into a fight he truly couldn’t handle alone. 

But Leia’s confirmation of Luke’s safety didn’t relieve the tightness in Din’s stomach or the pain in his chest. He couldn’t live with himself if Luke hated him.

He’d made a terrible mistake. He realized that as soon as he said those things. He never should have blamed Luke for his own lack of control. But in the heat of the moment, he couldn’t think clearly and he’d lashed out just to hurt Luke as much as he was hurting. 

Now he was filled with regret and it was tearing him apart. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat. He tried to put on a happy face for Grogu when he saw him in the evenings but the kid sensed something was wrong. The child tried giving him extra snuggles but nothing worked. He was a mess. 

On the eighth day after their fight, Din was pacing around his small apartment on Coruscant and trying to decide what to do if Luke chose to never speak to him again. He was halfway through his mental flight plan to the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim when his comm link buzzed. 

“Hi. It’s me.”

_ Luke! _

“Can we talk?” Luke’s digital voice asked. 

“Yes!,” Din replied, not caring how eager he sounded, “When? Now? Can I meet you somewhere?”

“Actually, I’m in front of your door right now-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Din was across the room and slamming the button to open the sliding doors to his unit. Luke stood in front of him, looking a little bewildered but not entirely un-pleased to see him. Din was helmetless and wearing only a set of black cargo pants with a matching black shirt, so he quickly yanked Luke inside before anyone could pass by.

As soon as the doors closed, Din pulled Luke to his chest in a tight embrace. He knew he should be respectful of Luke’s personal space, especially if he’d just come to say goodbye, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt so good and so right in his arms-- as if he were a missing puzzle piece to Din’s body.

“I’m so sorry. I missed you so much,” Din said, burying his face in Luke’s neck. The omega’s scent immediately calmed his frayed nerves, but Din refrained from scenting him due to the sensitive topic of their last argument. 

Luke surprised him by nuzzling his neck in return, running his nose over Din’s own scent gland. “I missed you too…”

Din pulled back slightly to meet Luke’s eyes, but he kept him in his arms. “You did?”

“Of course I did. I’m sorry that I ignored you. I was angry and I needed to realign myself. I’ve been meditating and working through some things, and I needed to do it on my own. But I’m here to talk about it now. I want us to get past this.”

Din stared down at Luke in wonder. He was forgiven? Luke wasn’t here to break up with him?

“I don’t understand, why aren’t you more upset with me?”

“Because I love you.”

It couldn’t possibly be that simple. Din sighed, “After how I treated you, I don’t understand why.”

“Hey,” Luke chided, “None of that self-loathing today. You can’t put everything on yourself. I haven’t been the best communicator either lately.”

Luke took his hand and led Din over to the futon in the corner of the room. They sat down together and Din noticed how nervous Luke looked. 

“I realized that we haven’t talked enough about why I’m so afraid of bonding. I can’t blame you for not being understanding when I never gave you the background to really understand where I was coming from.”

“When I first presented, Uncle Owen warned me ‘Don’t spread your legs for just any old alpha that comes along and tells you you’re pretty. They’ll take advantage of you, and the next thing you know you’ll be tied to them forever.’ So you see, from the age of 16 I was told that bonding was something to fear, rather than a decision made by two informed individuals who love each other. My aunt and uncle were betas so I don’t think they really understood it, and I had no omega role model to explain it to me. I didn’t think it mattered-- Tatooine is pretty desolate so I never imagined I’d have to deal with other alphas and omegas on a regular basis.”

“Luke,” Din whispered, unsure of what to say. His heart broke for the young desert kid who was thrust into a life in the spotlight that he wasn’t prepared for. From what Din knew of Luke’s past, it was shocking that he was still alive and kicking. Din was constantly amazed by how Luke had transformed as a person and overcome more obstacles than any one person should have to face in a lifetime. 

“Hey, don’t feel too bad for me. I’m here now and I have you… I’m happy with how things turned out,” Luke said, grasping Din’s hand, “But I only recently realized that I still haven’t dealt with some of my feelings about presenting… I’ve only pushed them aside. I’ve been letting negative stereotypes and my own perception of omegas influence my feelings.”

“It’s not your fault. People are ignorant, and chauvinistic, and just plain stupid. The culture around us taught you to feel that way. But you shouldn’t be ashamed.”

“I know. It took a while, but I know who I am as a Jedi and as a man now. I’m just still working on my feelings about being an omega. I’m not ashamed anymore but I’m still processing how all the parts of me connect to one another.”

Luke glanced at Din from beneath his lashes to gauge his reaction. Din responded by lifting Luke’s hand and placing a kiss on the inside of his wrist. “I love all parts of you. If you need more time to work through things, I understand. I can wait.” 

“Well,” Luke said, blushing, “That’s just it. I don’t want to wait anymore. I’ve had a week to think about this and nothing else and… I love you. I want to share all parts of myself with you.”

Din nodded and nuzzled Luke’s hand, “I feel the same-”

“Din. I’m saying I’m ready to bond with you,” Luke said, his blue eyes boring into Din’s. 

“You… what?”

“I want to bond with you. I know you want it too.”

Din couldn’t help himself. He grasped both sides of Luke’s face and leaned in to kiss him. Luke responded enthusiastically, parting his soft lips so they could tangle their tongues. Eventually Luke broke away to mouth along Din’s jaw, but the alpha reluctantly pulled back before they could get carried away.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Luke replied breathlessly, “I always feared that I’d lose part of myself if I bonded-- that I’d be giving something up. I never really considered what I’d be gaining until now.”

“And what do you think you’d gain?”

“A deeper sense of love and connection. Belonging. A full future with you.” 

Din’s heart felt like it grew several sizes at Luke’s words, “ _Oh_ _cyar'ika_. I want that too. I want everything with you.”

“So... my next heat? We’ll do it then?”

“Yes. Absolutely, undoubtedly, yes.”

  
  


***

The heat started just like any other. 

"So beautiful. My stunning omega," Din crooned as he leaned in and placed a hot open mouth kiss over Luke’s heart. 

They were tangled together on Din’s bed in a mess of sheets and sweaty bodies. He slowly kissed down to his nipple and gently sucked in, drawing a deep moan of pleasure from Luke, his entrance fluttering and lubrication flowing down his thigh. Din bit and sucked at Luke’s nipples while Luke continued to grind their erections together, moaning at the friction.

“More, Din,” Luke pleaded, “I need it. Need your cock.”

Din sat up and moved so he was behind Luke, and he gripped the omega’s hips to pull him onto his lap. Luke whined at being manhandled but it immediately turned into a moan when Din bit into his shoulder and entered him with one thrust. 

There was something about this position that Din loved. It probably had something to do with how open Luke was sitting on his lap and how vulnerable he was to Din’s ministrations. He thrust deeply into him as his hands wandered over Luke’s vulnerable belly and cock. Luke whimpered at the attention and gripped the bed sheets with his robotic hand. 

“That’s it,” Din growled, “So open and wet just for me.”

Din felt teeth nip at his ear as Luke tossed his head back and arched against him. The omega ground his hips down to meet Din’s thrusts, tightening his muscles around Din’s cock. The alpha groaned at the feeling of his knot inflating the closer he got to the edge.

“ _ Mine _ ,” Din muttered, the word slipping easily from his lips. His hands felt drawn to Luke’s stomach at the moment, softly stroking it with teasing touches that left Luke shuddering.

He kissed his way across Luke’s shoulders and neck, finding the scent gland that was emitting the most amazing omega-in-heat scent. Din licked the skin around it, biting down in several places and nibbling the flesh with his teeth in order to leave a trail of bruises around Luke’s neck. Marking him as his and only his. Every instinct screamed at him to bite the gland itself, but some tiny voice in his head held him back. It wasn’t time yet. Luke just moaned at the massive cock buried inside him, rubbing against his prostate on every thrust.

"More," Luke pleaded, baring his throat completely as he leaned back against Din and whispered in his ear. " _ Breed me, _ " he said, the brand new phrase stumbling off his tongue. Behind him Din went still for a moment, 

"You…you want that?" Din panted, sounding delighted. 

"Yes,  _ please _ , Din! I need your knot, please knot me, breed me," Luke babbled, reaching behind himself to grip at Din. 

Din wrapped an arm around Luke and pulled them as close together as possible. He plowed into Luke, his breath hissing out between clenched teeth. 

“So perfect.  _ All mine. _ ”

Luke moaned and whimpered in his arms, “ _ Yes. Yours. Only yours. Forever. _ ”

Din cried out at that, feeling his knot swelling as he pushed it deep into Luke’s eager hole. Luke came with a shout as he felt the knot form inside of him, stretching him tightly as mindless pleasure consumed him. Luke’s muscles clamped down around the knot as Din came, milking his cock for all the seed he could. 

Completely blissed out, Din bit down hard on the scent gland in front of him, breaking the skin. The words “Forever” and “Yours” echoed in his head. He ignored Luke’s yelp of surprise and lapped at the open wound, mixing their scents together, permanently marking Luke as his. 

"My wonderful, amazing omega," Din said, holding Luke to his chest and licking at the bond bite. He shuddered in pleasure as Luke’s scent started to change, filling him full again before rolling them onto their sides, careful of his straining knot that connected them.

Luke was still deep in the grip of his heat, but he reached back and carded his fingers through Din’s messy hair. The feel of those nimble fingers scratching his scalp made Din purr. 

“So perfect and all mine,” he mumbled, nuzzling the nape of Luke’s neck and spooning him as close as physically possible. 

“And you’re  _ mine _ .”

Din’s heart swelled. The sense of belonging that he’d been craving finally felt fulfilled by Luke’s words. 

When they came to, Luke was almost completely on top of Din and resting against his chest as the alpha stroked his back. They lay in silence for a brief span of time, and Din allowed himself a moment to appreciate how lovely it was— Luke lying on him, warm and cozy, while a buzzy tingle spread over him, simmering pleasantly below his skin.

He felt mostly the same but something was different. There was a sensation at the edge of his mind that felt like an extra layer of happiness and contentment. Din recognized that these feelings were separate from his own emotions. He realized it was the bond-- these were Luke’s feelings hovering at the edge of his perception. 

Luke started to stir and he looked at Din with a small smile. “I’m still me.”

“Of course you are?”

“I know it sounds silly but it’s nice to confirm that my fears were unfounded,” Luke said blushing, “I feel the same. There’s just more… you.”

“That’s not silly at all.” Din kissed his mate’s cheek and hummed softly,

“It’s actually kind of familiar. I feel comforted when I’m near you, but I felt that way anyway. And I can sense your emotions but I could do that already too. In fact, it’s really no different than being Force-sensitive… it just revolves around you instead. 

“Huh. I never thought about that,” Din replied, “Is this what you and Grogu can feel, but with everyone? Am I a Jedi now?”

Luke laughed, “Absolutely not. You’re still the least Force-sensitive person I’ve ever met. But it’s nice to be able to share this kind of connection with you.”

He snuggled closer to Din and the alpha wrapped both his arms around his waist, holding him as close as possible, 

“This is nice,” Din said, “I think we’re very good at being bonded. You know what we should talk about next?” 

“No, Din.”

“But when we were-”

“Not right now.”

“You said bree-”

Luke leaned down and pressed his mouth to Din’s in order to shut the alpha up. Din smiled against his lips. He wasn’t being serious, he just enjoyed teasing Luke and getting a rise out of him.

He knew Luke wasn’t pregnant. No matter what they said during the heat, it didn’t change the fact that Luke had an implant that prevented such a thing from occurring. Din  _ really _ liked the idea of having kids with Luke, but they weren’t ready. They hadn’t had an actual conversation about that kind of future yet, so the implant remained in place. But someday they would. Maybe someday soon.

Din hoped it’d be someday soon. 


End file.
